When Gods Meets Titans
by THE-BEAST-WARDEN
Summary: The Titans may have sent humanity on the path to ruin, but what if a God had been brought to raise them from this path? Will they rise up and stand with the god who has not forsaken them, or will they suffer from his own rage? SI OC do not expect this to be pretty.


I do not own any of the work below, only OC's. Now let's begin our descent into the madness

God Eater X Fate/Stay

_Madness._

_ Such a bias term for people._

_ Maybe they have suffered from something traumatic in their life, a parents violent death, or even the loss of something that they tied their emotional bonds to._

_It is such a-_

'Shut the hell up'

_Ah, our resident Mad-man seems to have come back to us, maybe he can stop with his-_

'If you don't stop talking ill cut you off from the outside.'

….

'That's what I thought'

Finally getting the beast to quiet down, I separated myself from the group, heading for mess hall.

I could feel Leona's eyes piercing into his unclothed back, the severe scars open for all to see and gossip about. I could care less at this point. They had left me to die and these scars were the sins they had committed against me.

Soma stepped in my path, his signature look of disinterest apparent.

God I hated that face.

I brushed past him, only to feel my arm grabbed harshly, and rooted in place.

Without turning I could tell he was looking back at Leone, Our precious leader, and that she was approaching me.

"What do you want, I have things to do." I sneered with fire in my words.

She stood strong against my anger, and stared me down.

It was as if she were demanding a silent answer, demanding my forgiveness, like an Alpha would to an Omega.

That's all they saw when they compared us, even from day one.

Her sun-kissed orange hair, her tanned skin and hazel eyes made her standout among the recruits. Her father and mother had been God-Eaters and their parents before them. She was the picture child for their project, a sign of change to come

I on the other hand was simply a transfer from a barely surviving shelter that just happened to be spotted while the Aragami laid waste to it.'

_ Barely able to comprehend what was happening before me, I ran like the coward I was, unable to do anything as everyone was devoured, the living and the dead. _

_I saw what was left of my family fall before me when I got to my shack, an Ogretail in the process of finishing of my uncle before turning its gaping maw towards the cries of my little sister._

_ It would never even make it a full foot towards her tearing form before my own body, against any rational thought or hesitation anyone else would have, crashed into its side, fury and rage blinding me to my idiotic moment. _

_I lost myself, Re slowly feeling my vision until could see nothing else._

_It felt right._

_So I embraced it._

_With little reasoning, I brought my right arm down, in what I would later be shocked, through its 'Skull', and began to literally tear it apart from there._

_I could feel that arm burn with some alien thing working its way up, trying to invade me, but It was nothing to the raging behemoth I had become, and was silenced without effort. _

_When I broke free of my insanity, a God-Eater was standing in front of my sister, their massive claymore blade pointed in my direction, I snarled at him without thought, attempting to snap at them for being late. What came out was only a series of inhumane growls. I stopped, trying to figure out what had changed, feeling around my throat with my hand, the claws feeling for-_

**_Claws?_**

_I peeked down at my hands at saw that my arm had changed, now some type of experiment gone wrong._

_I watched my hand open and clasp, the visible sinew and muscle flexing for all to witness, the black scales twisting and expanding along with them._

_What._

_How._

_Why._

_I stared at my arm before hearing the screams again. I snapped my head up and a large Lion-like Aragami was leaning over what remained of our roof, staring at us all. I followed its gaze to my sister._

_When it began tensing it's muscles, it had already sealed its own death. _

_With a roar akin to that of a dragon I left the ground in a feral leap, heading for the beast they said ate gods._

I came back to reality when I felt her arm grasp my shoulder, soma having done his part and waving the other God-Eaters away.

We stared into each other's eyes. Her hazel orb de looked down, and drew me in, and only ythen did I notice the bloodshot veins around them.

She pulled me into her embrace, head bowed into my chest.

I could feel faint wetness sliding down chest, soaking my coat.

They were tears.

She was crying.

_No._

_She couldn't do this._

_Not to me._

_Not after what she did._

_No._

**_'She has all the right to!'_**

Just as she began to open her lips, the scarlet light's that hung over us began their accursed song, warning that an Aragami had breached the wall.

I ripped my arm free and rushed to the armory, ignoring the cries and shouts behind me.

I could not bear to see her face; I could not bear to deal with this right now.


End file.
